TU ERES MI LUZ
by jupitersthrlma
Summary: Cuando menos uno se lo espera, uno puede perderlo todo y quedarse en la más profunda oscuridad, pero en esa larga espera puede llegar alguien y convertirse en la luz de tu salvación
1. DESTINO

CAPITULO Nº 1: DESTINO

Yo era como todo los niños alegre, divertido, juguetón y travieso.

Me olvidaba del mundo, lo que yo mas quería era jugar y divertirme, olvidar de lo que existía en mí alrededor

Un día fue el más triste para mí, porque tenía que despedirme de mis amigos ya que me mudaría a otra ciudad.

Mis ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y despidiéndome de cada uno de ellos…..diciéndome adiós amigo

Pero quien iba decir que ese seria el último día que los vería de nuevo

Camino a nuestro nuevo hogar, yo aun estaba llorando y furioso con mis padre por alejarme de mis amigos.

Pero en unos segundos vi una gran luz y después todo se volvió oscuridad

Al despertar de mi sueño, estaba en una habitación muy oscura no se veía nada

En ese momento escuche ruidos y como si una puerta se abriera, espere a que prendan las luces pero no lo hicieron así que tuve que hablar

Por favor pueden prender la luz – _decía un niño con voz tímida y llena de miedo_

Espera un momento pequeño, llamare al doctor – decía la mujer saliendo del cuarto

**Me quede pensando… un doctor, acaso estoy en un hospital** – _decía aquel niño en su mente – Mamá, papá, ¿Dónde están?_ – _se preguntaba angustiosamente aquel niño_

En eso dentro el doctor y me dio las mas peores noticias de mi vida

La primera que mis padres murieron en el accidente que tuvimos y la segunda es que yo no volvería a ver nunca más _– al principio no entendí mucho lo que me dijo, lo malo para mi es que mis padres ya no estarían a mi lado_

En ese momento llore como nunca, no tuve consuelo de nadie y ese momento lo nesecitaba hasta que ella llego…

Como odie estar ciego, no vi su rostro, pero si tengo grabada su voz en mi mente…ella fue la primera en consolarme y decir que mire la luz de mi alma y además me regalo una rosa, que la tuve hasta que se marchito.

En ese momento él volvió a la realidad, estaba en su casa sentado en su escritorio, recordando el pasado, cuando sus ojos veían la luz y cuando la dejo de ver

En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil, era su amiga Amy

Alo, Darién – _decía muy feliz su joven amiga_

Hola, Amy ¿cómo estás? – _decía Darién muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su vieja amiga_

Bien, te llame para que no te olvides que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Richard – _decía ella_

Gracias por recordármelo, se me había olvidado – _decía el apenado antes de reconocer que se le había olvidado_

Tu como siempre _– decía ella resignada al comportamiento de su amigo –_ entonces vemos en la noche

Si en la noche nos vemos – _decía él cortando con la comunicación _

La comunicación se cortó y el volvió a sus pensamientos, como le gustaría volver a ver, ya se a operado varias veces pero todas fueron un fracaso ya no quería hacerse más falsas ilusiones, ya no mas.

En ese momento se fue para su trabajo que era como administrador en la empresa de su padre una gran juguetería llamada "GOLD PLAY", muy visitadas por los niños.

Ese momento fue recibido por su secretaria, quien le informaba de sus actividades del día.

Hoy tiene una junta muy importante sobre los nuevos diseños de juguetes, también tiene una cita a comer con el empresario de juegos "GAME OVER", para planear una alianza juntos y después revisaremos los libros de cuentas de ingresos y egresos del año pasado – _decía la chica mirando su lista de actividades_

Muchas gracias por todo Lita – _decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

De nada, Señor Chiba – _decía ella cortésmente_

Puedes retírate – decía él

Señor – _decía Lita tímidamente_ – puedo hablar con usted

Si Lita, siéntate y dime – _decía Darién poniendo atención a lo que Lita tenía que decirle_

Señor Chiba – _decía ella dudando_ – es que tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo temporalmente

¿Por qué? – _preguntaba Darién_

Es que estoy embarazada – _decía ella muy feliz_

En serio, felicidades _– decía él feliz_

Gracias, lo malo es que es un embarazo de alto riesgo y el médico me pidió… - _decía ella preocupada_

Reposo absoluto – _decía Darién terminando lo que ella iba a decir_

Si, sé que me necesita aquí, pero yo… - _decía ella_

Tú y tu esposo han esperado con ilusión a ese ser que llevas dentro de ti

Si este pequeño que llevo dentro es mi luz y esperanza – _decía ella mientras se acariciaba el vientre_

Si un hijo es una luz en tu camino _– lo dijo triste y melancólico_

Se encuentra bien Señor –_ le pregunto Lita al ver su cara llena de tristeza_

Si, tomate el tiempo necesario y cuídate – _le dijo él_

Si lo haré – _decía ella más tranquila_

Tendré que conseguirte un remplazo – _decía él algo preocupado_

Porque no le pide ayuda a su amiga Michiru – dijo ella

Ahora Michiru está ocupada con la academia de arte

Yo tengo otra obsion – _decía Lita recordando a quien puede recomendar para el puesto de secretaria_

¿Quién? – _preguntaba Darién_

Mi prima Serena – _decía ella_

Entonces habla con ella para que mañana se presente a la oficina y hacerle una entrevista – _decía Darién, mientras buscaba unos papeles_

En realidad Señor ella es artista – _decía ella tratando de que Darién no rechace a Serena_

Ahora entiendo no sabe nada sobre secretariado –_ decía Darién a Lita_

Serena es muy lista y aprenderá rápido todo lo que yo le enseñe, además yo le iba a pedir a usted que le diera el trabajo como dibujante para crear nuevos diseños de juguetes – _le explicaba Lita a Darién_

Ya veo, pero de todas maneras que venga – _decía Darién_

Gracias Señor – _agradecía Lita cortésmente_

Lita se retiro y fue a atender su trabajo

**Es difícil a adaptarse a nuevos cambios, pero ojala que ella sea muy eficiente como dice Lita** – _pensaba Darién mientras se imaginaba como podría ser Serena_

La noche llego y Darien fue a la fiesta del esposo de su Amiga Amy, ella era menor que él, pero por su gran inteligencia Amy, logro ir a la universidad muy joven.

Creí que no vendrías – _decía Richard saludando a su amigo_

Pues gracias a tu esposa este día no se me olvido – _decía Darién correspondiendo el saludo de Richard_

Esto era una pequeña reunión de amigos, ya que los padres de Amy y Richard murieron hace 5 años en diferentes fechas y como eran hijos únicos solo tenían a sus amigos.

**Aquí empieza a escribirse mi destino** -_ pensando_


	2. SIN LUZ

CAPITULO Nº 2: SIN LUZ

Me da gusto saber que las personas que me rodean sean felices y esa felicidad que tienen ellos se me contagia, me siento muy feliz a poder ver la luz que irradia sus corazón y sabes que son muy sinceros conmigo aunque yo este sin luz, ellos me la brindan.

En otro lado, camino a su casa una chica de aproximadamente 23 años cabellos rubios y un peinado poco común, con hermosos ojos azules, venia de regreso de sus clases de pintura.

Que día - _decía la rubia cansada_

Hola, Serena – _decía una mujer de edad mayor_

Hola abuela, ¿cómo ha estado? – _preguntaba Serena a la Señora_

Más o menos querida ya sabes que esta vieja le duele mucho las piernas – _decía la anciana mientras se sobaba las piernas_

Y si no estas quieta abuela te ira peor – _decía una joven con voz muy molesta_

Hay mi niña, que exagerada eres – _decía la anciana a la joven_

Hola Mina, tu abuela te desobedeció de nuevo – _decía Serena mientras miraba como la abuela era regañada por la nieta_

Hay abuela es por tu bien, tienes que descansar _– decía Mina cansada de repetirle a su abuela que la cuidara_

_el día que yo descanse será el día en que me muera

Vamos para la casa – _decía Mina a su abuela_ – vienes por Miki

_si, abuela espero que Miki no te haya dado lata

Claro que no mi niña, la pequeña esta que duerme como un angelito – _decía la abuela recordando la cara de Miki mientras dormía_

Serena: entonces no podré llevármela, un favor se puede quedar con ustedes un ratito mas, Lita me llamo y quiere que Miki y yo vayamos a cenar a su casa

No te preocupes nosotras la cuidamos – _decía Mina a su amiga_

_ve tranquila, nosotras la cuidaremos

_gracias

Serena dentro a su casa y se dio un rápido duchazo se cambio y se dirigió a casa de Lita

Serena adelante y Miki – _decía Lita_

Se quedó dormida en casa de la Señora Aino – _decía Serena a su prima_

Ya veo, siéntate – _decía Lita a Serena_

_Si, gracias

En ese momento llegaba el esposo de Lita, que se llama Taro, el trabaja en la fabrica de juguetes como ingeniero técnicos de las maquina que fabrican los juguetes. Era hombre alto de cabellos color rubio cenizo y unos ojos azules, con carácter amable y muy alegre.

Hola Serena y bienvenida – _decía amablemente Taro a Serena_ – Miki – _preguntaba Taro al no ver a Miki cerca de Serena_

_ se quedó en casa de una amiga

_ ya veo

Y dígame ¿cuál es esa gran noticia que tenían que decirme? - _preguntaba Serena curiosa_

Lita y Taro se miraron y….

Serena, estoy embarazada – _decía Lita sin contener la enorme felicidad que sentía_

¡FELICIDADES! – _grito Serena a todo pulmón_

Gracias – _Taro y Lita agradecieron las felicitaciones de Serena_

No puede ser voy a ser tía – _decía Serena muy emocionada_

_Si y no sabes lo felices que estamos Serena

_ Lo sé, eso es un regalo maravilloso que la vida te da

Si – _decía Lita a punto de llorar_

_ no vayas a llorar esto es un momento de felicidad

Pero yo no estoy llorando de tristeza sino de alegría, nuestro sueño se ha hecho realidad – _decía ella abrazando a su esposo_

Si tienes razón – _decía Taro feliz y abrazando muy fuerte a su esposa_

Ambos se acercaron para besarse y Serena educadamente se retiró del lugar para darles un momento de privacidad

Lo sentimos Serena – _dijo Lita volviendo a la realidad_ - y la otra noticia que tenía que darte es que ya te conseguí trabajo

En serio – _decía Serena muy feliz_ - ¿Dónde?

_En la fábrica de juguetes en la que yo trabajo, como secretaria

Pero yo no sé nada de cómo ser una secretaria – _decía Serena desanimada_

_El Señor Chiba me dijo que te podía enseñar todo lo que se

_En serio

_Si y también le dije que dibujabas

_Pero yo no soy muy buena

Eso no es cierto Serena tus pinturas si son muy buenas – _decía Taro recordando los dibujo que hace Serena_

_Yo le dije al señor Chiba que también puedes ayudar a crear nuevos modelos de juguetes

Lita, gracias – _decía Lita feliz y abrazando a su Prima_

En ese momento el estomago Serena empozo a gruñir

Hay Serena, en ese aspecto tú no cambias jajajajaja – _decía Lita mientras se reía a carcajadas de Serena_

Lita no te rías - _decía Serena avergonzada_

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, conversaron de los planes que tienen a la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia de lo que piensan hacer para que su futuro sea brillante.

Serena se fue y Lita llamo al Señor Chiba para decirle que su Prima Serena iría este martes a verlo y entrevistarse con él.

Serena llego a la casa Aino y toco el timbre cuando Mina abrió la puerta Fue recibida por un gran abrazo

Serena, pensé que me habías abandonado – _decía una niña de cabellos negros_

Olvida eso Miki, ya sabes que yo nunca te abandonare – _decía Serena abrazando a su pequeña hermanita_

Te creo – _con una gran sonrisa_

No causo ningún problema en mi ausencia – _Preguntaba Serena a la pequeña_

Claro que no, sabes que se porta de las mil maravillas y a la abuela le encanta su compañía – _decía Mina feliz_

_Gracias a las dos por cuidármela mientras no estoy

_Sabes hermanita

¿Qué?

¿Mañana otra vez la abuela me cuidara? – _preguntaba la niña a Serena_

_ ¿si, porque?

Es que la abuela me iba a contar el día en que conoció a su príncipe azul – _decía la niña recordando la cara de la abuela llena de ilusión al recordar ese día_

Entonces mañana vienes para que la abuela te cuente – _regalándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña _– pero ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

_Si

Anda despídete de Mina y la abuela - Miki corrió y subió a la habitación de la abuela a despedirse y luego bajo y le dio a Mina un besito en la mejia

_Hasta mañana amiga

_Hasta mañana Serena

Serena y Miki, se dirigieron a casa, la pequeña se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse la pijama y lavarse los dientes para dormir.

Serena se aseguró que todo este como ella lo había dejado y fue a contarle un cuento a su pequeña hermana

Miki, es una niña muy alegre e inteligente, con grandes energías y muy educada a pasar de sus 8 años tiene un carácter maduro ya que la vida le ha dado golpes duros.

Pero con ayuda de Serena a logrado a aprender a sonreír de nuevo, con sus ojos color caramelo y su cabello negro semi ondulado se vía como un angelito dormida

Miki, el día que te encontré yo regresaba de una exposición de Pintura, estaba muy triste porque aquellas personas se burlaron de mis pinturas y que yo no tenia el nivel para exponerlas – _decía Serena con tristeza_ – Ese día estaba destrozada y me encontraba sin luz, pero te encontré a ti y me llenaste la vida de nuevo de luz

En eso Serena recordó lo que dijo Miki

_ La abuela me va a contar como conoció a su príncipe azul

Fin del recuerdo

Un príncipe azul, ¿Dónde yo podría encontrare a un príncipe?, ya que nunca me enamorado y si lo hago que sea el amor mas hermoso que pueda yo vivir - _decía antes de quedarse profundamente dormida_


	3. A PRUEBA

CAPITULO Nº 3: A PRUEBA

Serena se levanto a toda prisa a preparar él desayuno de ella y de Miki

Que descuidada soy otra vez se me olvido poner los despertadores – _decía Serena bajando las escaleras apuradamente_

Serena como siempre era su costumbre era levantarse tarde, pero con la llegada de Miki algunas cosas cambiaron que tiene que usar 3 despertadores para poder levantarse.

Miki, levántate se te hará tarde – _decía Serena gritando a Miki desde las escaleras_

Miki se levanto, y fue a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse, bajo a desayunar y Serena la peino con una cola y sus semi rizos caían como cascadas

_ Miki sube al auto y ponte el cinturón de seguridad

_ Si hermana

Las dos fueron directo a la escuela, Serena pensaba ir a ver a Lita a su trabajo y familiarizarse con la empresa

No puedo esperar hasta el martes, es mejor hablar ya con el sr. Chiba de una vez por todas – _decía Serena después de haber dejado a Miki en la escuela_

Y se dirigió para la empresa de juguetes

**EN LA EMPRESA**

Lita, ayer me dijiste que tu prima acepto él empleo de secretaria, ¿cómo lo tomo? – _preguntaba Darién a Lita_

Al principio no le pareció, pero después que le dije que yo le enseñaría todo lo que yo sé, se animó a aceptarlo – _decía ella con paciencia_

Dime ella vive sola o con sus padres – _preguntaba de nuevo a Lita_

_ No ella…

En ese momento el teléfono de la secretaria timbro y Lita fue a contestar

_ Si diga

Sra. Velz, una jovencita que dice ser su prima la ha venido a buscar – _anunciaba la recepcionista_

_ Si hágala pasar

La comunicación se corto

En ese momento Lita entro a la oficina del Sr. Chiba para informarle que su prima estaba aquí y que aprovechara para entrevistarla, él acepto

_ Hola, Serena y ese milagro

Vine a ver si él señor Chiba, puede entrevistarme ya y si no me da el trabajo, puedo conseguir otro – _decía ella con ánimo de probar suerte y si no lo consigue a buscar otro_

Ya te dije que yo te enseñaría lo que se – _decía ella haciéndole recordar que la ayudaría en todo_

Serena entro a la oficina era sencilla y con toque de elegancia, de espaldas y mirando hacia la ventana se encontraba un hombre alto, pelinegro y vestía un traje negro muy elegante

_ Sr. Chiba, le quiero presentar a mi Prima

Darien se da la vuelta para escucharlas, él llevaba unos lentes oscuros

Serena, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, Sr. Chiba y discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir, pero estamos en un lugar sombreado para que use gafas oscuras

Serena no se había dado cuenta que Darien estaba ciego

¡Serena! – _Dijo Lita nerviosa_ – disculpe Sr. Chiba es que yo no le pude decir….

_ decir que

De que estoy ciego – _decía Darién sin mostrar emoción alguna_

Discúlpeme Sr. – _dijo muy apenada_

No te preocupes es natural que todos pregunte porque uso gafas oscuras, nadie anda por allí diciendo que está ciego – _decía Darién bromeando_

Me retiro – _decía Lita saliendo de la oficina_

Lita no me pases ninguna llamada – _decía Darién _

_ Si

Por favor siéntese – _le decía Darién a Serena_

_ Si, gracias, le quiero pedir de nuevo disculpas por mi indiscreción

_ No se preocupe y dime cual es tu verdadera profesión

Soy dibujante – _decía ella muy feliz_

si Lita me dijo que tomas clases de dibujo y que eres muy buena, por la forma que te expresas de tu profesión veo que te gusta mucho – _decía Darién ya que el tenia los sentidos más desarrollados que otros y podía sentir el cambio de las perdonas_

Lita exagera, porque si fuera así nadie se burlaría de mis pinturas – _decía ella triste_

En realidad yo no puedo ver las cosas, pero puedo sentir, él alma que la persona trasmite y la tuya es muy pura – _dijo el con voz suave _

Con esas palabras que Darien dijo Serena se ruborizo

Gra…gracias – _dijo Serena completamente ruborizada_

_ y tus pinturas deben ser maravillosas, seguramente los críticos fueron muy duros contigo

Mis propios compañeros de clases fueron muy duros conmigo – _decía ella con tristeza_

Fueron, no las expusiste en una galería – _preguntaba el dudoso_

No, fue en la misma escuela, pero sr. Chiba yo vine – _decía ella pensando que esa conversación no venía al caso_

_ Es verdad nos desviamos del tema, dime sabes ingles

_ Estoy tomando clases, voy en el intermedio

_ Qué bien y sabes computación

La tecnología no es mi fuerte, pero estoy dominándola – _decía el con cara de que las maquinas me odian_

_ Creo que aprenderás rápido.

En ese momento Darién se paró y en el transito se le cayo una cadena de oro en forma de rosa, Serena no se dio cuenta.

Dime Serena, quieres ayudar a tus padres económicamente – _preguntaba el nuevamente para saber más de Serena_

Serena entristeció y Darién se percató de esa tristeza y silencio

¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien? – _preguntaba Darién al no escuchar palabra alguna de Serena_

_ Si Sr. Chiba

_ no me llames así, dime Darién nada mas

_ Si, lo que paso…

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta que algo brillaba, se levanto de su asiento y lo recogió

Darién, se te cayó esto – _decía ella poniendo la cadena en el escritorio_

_ ¿Qué es? recuerdo que yo….

Lo siento, se me olvido lo de su ceguera – _decía ella apenada_ – es una cadena de oro con dije de una rosa, es muy hermosa

_ Era de mi madre

Si es de su madre debe cuidarla mucho, es un tesoro muy valioso – _decía ella recordando que ella también tiene un tesoro valioso que su madre le dio_

Si lo es, muy bien Serena estas aceptada – _decía el levantándose de su asiento_

De verdad – _decía ella muy feliz_

Si y bienvenida a la empresa, tengo a una buena secretaria, aun no te he evaluado en ese aspecto, pero se que Lita te enseñara todo lo que sabes y serás muy buena igual que ella _– decía el acercándose a ella_ – Lo que me interesa mas de mis empleados son sus valores y tú me has demostrado que los tuyo son puro como tu alma

Gracias Darién, por confiar en mí – _decía ella feliz_

Ambos se dan la mano y al estar juntos sientes una corriente de energía calida que cada uno trasmite que los hace sentir muy bien, confortados y felices

**No me di cuenta, pero es muy guapo, aun teniendo esas gafas puestas – **_**decía ella en su pensamiento**_

**Tiene una luz muy blanca, se que estará a prueba como mi secretaria, pero quiero que se queda ya que su presencia me causa una gran paz **_**– decía el pensando**_

Entonces como estoy libre le diré a Lita que empiece con mis lecciones – _decía ella con todo se entusiasmo_

Me da gusto que seas muy trabajadora – _decía el admirado por su gran empeño a trabajar_

Así soy yo – _decía ella feliz_

En ese momento Lita interrumpió a Darien por una llamada importante que tiene que recibir.

Serena fue al lado de Lita y Darien hablaba de negocios con un empresario español

tu jefe es una persona muy buena y educada – _decía ella con gran admiracion_

_ No solo eso es amable y muy inteligente, aunque…

_ Aunque, que

Él te lo diré y siempre cuéntale todo lo que suceda en el trabajo, de acuerdo – _pedía Lita a Serena muy seria_

De acuerdo – _decía ella sin entender el porqué de su advertencia_

Serena y Lita comenzaron con las lección primero lo mas importante la computación, al principio Serena se hacia bolas, pero después tomo el hilo de la compresión y entendió

En ese momento Darien fue a una junta de trabajo urgente y se despidió de Serena ya que él saldría muy tarde de la junta.

Serena, miro su reloj y sin querer el tiempo se fue volando, fue a recoger a Miki a la escuela y se dirigió a casa

Sabes ayer no te pude dar una maravillosa noticia – _decía Serena a Miki_

¿Cuál?, ya dime – _decía ella con mucha curiosidad_

_ nuestra querida prima Lita, va tener un bebe

Urra, voy a ser tía – _decía la niña saltando de felicidad_

_ Seremos tías

¿Y cuando llegara él bebe? – _preguntaba Miki_

_ dentro de 8 meses aproximadamente

Ya quiero que este aquí y como te fue en la escuela de arte – _decía Miki cambiando el tema de la conversación_

_ Hoy no fui, sabes ya conseguí empleo y así podemos costear algunos gastos

Pero Serena, no debes dejar la pintura, eso es lo que más te gusta – _decía la niña preocupada_

_ Por ahora, es mejor dejarlo y trabajar ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Entonces yo dejare la escuela y me podré a trabajar – _decía la niña muy decidida_

Eso no señorita, el único trabajo que tiene usted es él estudio – _decía Serena muy molesta_

_ Pero quiero ayudarte

Miki tú me ayudas con los deberes de la casa, Miki tu único trabajo es estudiar y ser lo que quieres ser en el futuro – _decía Serena abrazando a su pequeña hermana_

UNA DISCULPA A AQUELLOS QUE NO PUDE CONTESTARLES SUS PREGUNTAS:

SI **CHIBIUSA87 **SOY KEILA Y DESIDIA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA

DISCULPA **CRIS** PERO NO PODRE MANDARTE NADA MI COMPU ENFERMO POR UN MORTAL VIRUS Y PERDÍ TODO LO QUE TENGO Y LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS ESTÁN ESCRITOS EN MI CUADERNO DE HISTORIA O CON GUSTO TE LOS ENVIARÍA

ESPERO QUE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPI LES AGRADE

CUÍDENSE MUCHO

STHR


	4. CONOCIENDONOS

CAPITULO Nº 4: CONOCIENDONOS

Han pasado 2 semanas y Serena ya aprendió todo sobre como ser una secretaria

_ Serena, me conseguiste los documentos que te pedí

Si Darién por lo que leí en estos documentos la empresa ha tenido una pérdida del 50% de sus ventas – _decía Serena sorprendida_

¿Qué? – _Asombrado _– eso es mucho, sabía que la empresa tenía perdidas pero no pensé que tanto – _decía el muy reflexivo_

_ Darién, estos documentos son falsos

¿Cómo que son falsos? – _preguntaba el más sorprendido_

Sé que no es mi deber, pero estuve investigando por mi propia cuenta y fui a una juguetería donde vendemos nuestros productos y me contaron que los juguetes se venden sin ningún problema _– decía ella recordando lo que el dueño de la tienda le decía_

_ eso quiere decir…

Que ellos te están robando – _decía ella con voz llena de seriedad_

_ Ya tenía mis sospechas, pero no quise creerlo, Lita también me dijo lo mismo que tú

_ Es mejor seguir los pasos de aquellas personas con cautela y seguridad hasta descubrirlos

Tienes razón ellos no ganaran, gracias Serena tú te has vuelto mis ojos – _decía el regalándole una linda sonrisa_

Solo hago mi trabajo, que es informarte de todo lo que suceda en la empresa – _decía ella ruborizada por la sonrisa que le brindo Darién_

_ no me equivoqué contigo eres un ser lleno de luz

Gracias y me retiro tengo que ordenar la información que se presentara para la junta de mañana – _decía ella saliendo a toda carrera de la oficina ya que su cara se había vuelto un tomate._

Pero Serena se quedó con la Gran interrogante de quien quiere que empresa se arruine y le estén robando

**La ambición de la gente es muy grande – **_**pensó el molesto**_

En otro lado una pequeña niña estaba preocupada por los problemas económicos que ella y su hermana estaban pasando

Si mis cuentas son exactas, si trabajo durante tres meses tendremos un buen dinero para los gastos necesario – _decía Miki mirando su libreta de apuntes_ – Ya Serena no tendría que esforzarse tanto en trabajar

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Así que esa mujer por fin lo descubrió – _decía un hombre con frialdad_

Si hoy se lo dijo a Chiba, además me informaron que ella fue a una de las tiendas donde se dan los juguetes para su venta y le informaron que todo se vende con normalidad – _decía la mujer muy molesta_

Maldita mujer – _decía el segundo hombre que estaba con ellos muy molesto_ – por su culpa tendremos que dejar por un buen tiempo esta operación y que nos estaba dejando un buen dinero

Cálmate **Neflyte, lo mejor es vigilar a esa mujer, yo me encargare que no se meta con los libros de contabilidad, guardare los originales y les daré unos falsos – ****_decía la mujer con satisfacción al mencionarle su plan_**

**Muy bien Beryl, hablare con esa mujer y le ofreceré una jugosa cantidad de dinero para que no le de ninguna información a Chiba – ****_decía el rubio a Beryl_**

**_ estas seguro de lo que vas hacer Jedite, estas arriesgando mucho**

**Pero no soy tan tonto para presentarme en frente de ella, mandare mi oferta en una cinta que ella escuchara, además ella y su pequeña hermana están pasando una situación económica muy grave y no le vendría bien un dinero extra – ****_decía el hombre con codicia_**

**Nadie se puede resistir al dinero – ****_decía Neflyte sonriendo dando sus planes ya hechos_**

**La noche llego rápidamente, Serena estaba poniendo todo en orden para irse a casa**

¿Ya te vas Serena? –_ preguntaba Darién saliendo de sus oficina_

_ Si

_ Te invito a cenar

Gracias por tu invitación pero ya quede con quien ir a cenar – _decía ella apenada por rechazar su invitación_

Ya veo, con tu novio – _decía Darién decepcionado_

_ No claro que no, yo no tengo novio

En serio – _cambiándole su cara_

_ Si, iré a comer con mi hermana

_ tienes una hermana

Sí, tengo a la hermanita más seria, responsable y estudiosa del mundo – _decía Serena describiendo las grandes cualidades que Miki poseía_

Veo que es muy aplicada – _decía Darién interesado al saber más_

Si saca mejores calificación que yo cuando tenía su edad – _decía ella recordando las malas notas que sacaba_

_ Ya veo, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ella

Serena se puso triste por lo dicho por Darien

¿Qué sucede dije algo malo? – _dijo Darién a percatarse del silencio de Serena_

No, no te preocupes no dijiste nada malo, lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron hace muchos años – _decía ella triste_

Lo siento mucho, yo también perdía mis padres hace mucho tiempo, en un accidente de trancito y no solo a ellos sino también la vista para siempre – _decía Darién recordando ese trágico día_

Para siempre acaso no te has hecho ver por un medico, haber si tu problema tiene solución – _preguntaba ella con voz de esperanza_

He consultado con otros médicos pero ellos me dicen que nunca más volveré a ver – _decía el triste, pero resignado_

_ Lo siento mucho, con lo avanzada que esta la tecnología, pensé que podría haber una esperanza de que vuelvas a ver

Gracia por tus buenos deseos, pero ya me acostumbre a este mundo – _decía el sonriéndole_

Me retiro, iré a tomar un taxi – _decía ella agarrando su cartera_

_ No te preocupes yo te llevo

Tú manejas – s_orprendida_

Claro que no – _decía Darién riendo_ – nos llevara mi chofer

Ambos salieron del la empresa y el chofer los esperaba afuera se subieron y siguieron rumbo a casa de Serena

Dime Serena que clase de comida te gusta – _preguntaba el_

De toda clase de comidas – _respondía ella muy feliz_

_ Entonces tienes un gran apetito

Si – _decía ella apenada_ – y a ti ¿qué clase de comida te gusta? – _preguntaba ella_

Mmmm, puedo decir que algunas comidas que no contengan Verduras – _con cara de no soportar las verduras_

No te gustan las verduras – _decía ella sonriendo_

No me gustan para nada, pero el dulce que mas me encanta es el chocolate y a ti que dulce te gusta – _decía el feliz al recordar el dulce que le encantaba_

Toda clase de dulces – _decía Serena con los ojitos brillantes_

Ya veo, puedo sentir que te causa una gran felicidad al hablar de los dulces – _decía el sintiendo que la felicidad de Serena era trasmitida hacia el_

En ese momento Darién abrió un pequeño compartimiento donde estaba repleto de chocolates

Ten toma – _decía el sacando de su pequeño compartimiento chocolates de diferentes formas_

_ Gracias, se ven deliciosos

_ Lo vuelvo a reafirmar eres muy feliz al comer dulces

Me encantan – _decía ella muy feliz y comiendo uno_ – y dime que te gusta hacer en tus ratos Libres

¡Leer!

¡Leer! – _decía Serena confundida_

Si para nosotros los ciegos existen una escritura especial llamada El Sistema Braille ya que gracias a ella podemos leer con ayuda del tacto – _decía Darién mostrándole una hoja llena de puntos y guiones_

_ ¿Qué bueno?

_ Si quieres un día de estos te enseño Braille

_ Me encantaría

_ Y dime Serena a ti que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres

_ Pintar y jugar Miki

_ Miki, así se llama tu hermanita

_ Si

_ ¿y cuántos años tiene?

En este año cumplirá 8 años dentro de 2 meses – _decía Serena mientras hacía cuentas_

_ Y el tuyo

_ El 30 de junio

Será la próxima semana – _decía el sorprendido_

_ Si así es y él tuyo

_ El 3 de agosto

¿Qué?, el mismo día que el de Miki – _decía ella sorprendida_

En serio, baya tu hermanita y yo compartimos la misma fecha de nacimiento – _decía el feliz_

_ Si, que coincidencia

_ Si, y tu color favorito

El blanco y rosado y me gusta mucho coleccionar cosas que tengan forma de conejos – _decía ella soñando con los conejitos de peluche que tenía en su casa_

_ Te gustan los conejos

_ Si mucho y a ti que color te gusta

_ El negro, ¿dime Serena eres feliz?

Serena se sorprendió a la pregunta

_ Si lo soy, porque la pregunta

_ Por curiosidad

_ Y tú lo eres

Si lo soy y creo que ya llegamos – _decía el sintiendo que el auto bajaba la velocidad_

Que tan pronto – _decía ella desanimada_ – bueno no veremos mañana

_ Si hasta mañana

Darien se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Serena se sonrojara como un tomate

Darien se fue y Serena quedo parada allí viendo como Darien se iba, después que su carro desapareció

Serena se dirigió a casa de Mina, donde estaba Miki, pero su mente estaba en otra parte y pensando el porque sus mejillas quemaban tanto

En eso Mina sale de su casa y se da cuenta que Serena se estaba yendo más allá de su casa

Serena, Serena – _gritaba Mina para que su amiga dejara de caminar y la escuchara_

Eh, ¿quién me llama? – _se preguntaba ella saliendo de sus pensamientos_

¡Serena! – _grito más fuerte Mina_

_ Mina

Donde ibas Serena mi casa queda más atrás, que paso en que andabas pensando – _decía ella sin entender el comportamiento extraño de su amiga_

En nada – _decía roja al recordar el beso que Darien le dio en la mejilla_

En nada y porque te ruborizas – _decía ella interrogativamente_

_ Por nada de verdad Mina

Vamos Serena no seas mala somos amigas cuéntame – _suplicaba Mina como una niña chiquita_

_ vamos a tu casa y allí te lo cuento todo

Serena fue con Mina a su casa y le contó todo, Mina salto de felicidad al pensar que Serena se enamore de su jefe, pero él tiempo lo dirá


	5. CONFIANDO

CAPITULO Nº 5: CONFIANDO

Hoy era un bello día, Serena se dirigió a su trabajo tranquila y contenta ya que había dejado a Miki en la escuela

**ESO PENSABA ELLA**

Miki se había escapado del colegio para trabajar lavando autos, ese oficio ella lo había ejercido desde que su mamá cayo enferma y ella se volvió en su sustento.

No permitiré que a Serena le pase lo mismo que a mi mamá – _decía la niña decidida_ – ella es lo único familiar que tengo

En ese momento se paro el primer auto de la mañana y desde ese momento Miki comenzó a trabajar

En la oficina Serena estaba poniendo todo en orden cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina de Darien y Serena contesto

Muy buenos días Empresas Chiba, con quien hablo – _decía Serena_

_ Serena soy yo Darién

Buenos días Darién – _respondía Serena cortésmente_

_ Buenos días Serena, te llamo para decirte que hoy llegare tarde a la oficina así que quiero que anotes todas las llamadas que tenga

_ Así lo haré Darién

_ Hasta luego Serena

Hasta luego Darién – _decía ella no queriendo que la conversación se termine_

Serena colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro, como si fuera para ella esencial escuchar su voz.

Después de dejar en orden la oficina de Darien se fue a su escritorio y allí se percato de un paquete que tenia su nombre, lo abrió y para su sorpresa había mucho dinero con una cinta y una nota que decía:

Escucha esta cinta tu sola

Serena dentro a la oficina de Darien ya que allí había una grabadora y la escucho

_ Hola y buenos días señorita Tsukino, lo primero que se preguntara es ¿quien soy yo?, pero yo le responderé….que eso no tiene importancia

Como puede ver el contenido del paquete tiene dinero y ese dinero se le entregado a usted para que pague sus deudas que tiene, pero eso si a cambio de que usted deje de darle información a Chiba sobre la empresa

_ Ya que si no hace eso tendré que tomar medidas drásticas con usted

_ Yo de usted lo pienso muy bien…ganar mucho dinero con quedarme callada es un buen trabajo así que acepte

_ Me despido y estaremos en contacto

Serena sintió un miedo enorme, como lo pensaba aquellos hombres que estafan a Darien están muy cerca de él y le podían hacer daño a ella y a su hermana

Así que tenía que llamar a Darien y contarle todo, pero aun no hasta que llegara

Así que ella se dirigió a su escritorio y anoto las llamadas que Darien le pidió que anotara

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y Darien se dirigía a la oficina ya que había ido a averiguar sobre la distribución de los juguetes a las tiendas que las venden y todas dicen que sus juguetes son muy bien vendidos

Entonces porque el dinero de las ventas llega incompleto – _pensaba Darién_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Andy su chofer, al estacionar su auto

¿Qué sucede Andy? – _preguntaba Darién al no sentir que el auto se movía_

Sr. Chiba una niña quiere lavar el auto – _decía Andy al ver a la pequeña niña_

_ Una niña

Darien bajo del carro con cuidado, sin que la niña se de cuenta que no puede ver

Dime pequeña, ¿Qué hace una niña como tu lavando autos? – _preguntaba Darién para saber las razón del porque ejercía ese oficio_

Lo hago para ayudar a mi hermana – _decía ella con la mirada llena de tristeza_

_ Tienes una hermana menor

_ No ella es más grande que yo, pero le quiero ayudar con los gasto de la casa

_ Eres una buena niña, pero no deberías estar en la escuela

_ Me escape

_ Eso no esta bien y dime cual es tu nombre pequeña

Mi nombre es Miki Tsukino – _decía la niña mirando aquel joven guapo y muy alto_

Tú eres la pequeña hermanita de Serena – _decía Darién totalmente sorprendido_

_ Conoce a mi hermana

_ Si, trabaja para mi

Para usted, entonces usted es su jefe, de quien ella habla tanto – _decía Miki recordando que su hermana le contaba lo bueno y amable que es su jefe_

Serena habla mucho de mí – _decía Darién con una linda Sonrisa en su rostro_

_ Si, ella y Mina no paran de hablar de usted

_ Mina y ¿Quién es Mina?

Una amiga de mi hermana – _decía Miki mirando de nuevo a aquel joven_ – y dígame porque tiene un bastón en sus manos acaso esta cojo o le duele el pie

No pequeña lo que pasa es que yo no puedo ver – _decía Darién con amabilidad_

Yo…lo siento – _decía Miki apenada_

No te preocupes, vamos a la empresa, ¿Dónde trabaja tu hermana? y le cuentas lo que estabas haciendo – _decía Darién acercando su mano para que ella la tomara_

Darien se dirigía que Miki no le había cogido su mano

¿Qué pasa pequeña? – _preguntaba Darién al ver que la niña no lo seguía_

Lo siento Sr. Aunque usted diga que conoce a mi hermana yo no puedo ir con usted – decía ella muy seria

_ ¿Por qué?

Mi hermana siempre me dice que no haga caso a ningún extraño mucho menos si alguien dice conocerla, no debo seguirla mientras ella no esté presente – _decía la niña recordando los consejos que le daba siempre Serena_

Ya veo tu hermana te enseño bien…que te parece si la llamamos y venga a buscarte – _decía Darién sacando su celular de su bolsillo_

Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me regañara por escaparme de la escuela y ponerme a trabajar – _decía Miki muy preocupada_

Darien llamo a Serena por su celular y después de comunicarse con ella y le dirija el lugar donde estaban sin mencionar que su hermanita estaba con el para no preocuparla

Y después le pidió a Andy que comprara 3 helados para esperar a Serena

Miki le contó a Darien, que Serena la cuidaba mucho, le daba su amor y cariño de hermana, le contaba cuentos todas las noches o le pintaba unos hermosos paisajes que decoraban su habitación, también le dijo que su jefe era una persona muy responsable y carácter serio y con una sonrisa de ensuño…..que la hacia ruborizarse

A esas palabras de Miki, Darién mostró una gran sonoriza, que Miki entendió porque su hermana decía que la sonrisa de su jefe es de ensueño.

El tiempo paso y Serena bajo del taxi que la llevo al lugar donde Darién la cito y al ver a su hermana allí, ni se percato de la presencia de Darién

Miki, que paso porque estas con Darién aquí – _preguntaba Serena preocupada al ver a su hermanita detrás de su jefe_

Yo…yo…yo _– temiendo Miki a que Serena le pegara, aunque nunca lo había hecho su comportamiento y escape se había ganado un buen castigo_

Serena es mejor que vallamos a tu casa y allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad – _decía Darién sintiendo la preocupación de Serena_

Serena y Miki subieron al auto de Darien y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Serena allí en la puerta estaban esperándolas Mina y la abuela

Oh, gracias a Dios Miki esta contigo pensamos que la habían raptado cuando no salió de la escuela – _decía Mina feliz al ver a Serena junto con Miki_

_ Lo siento mucho Mina, abuela, pero en este mismo instante Miki nos dirá que estuvo haciendo, en vez de estar en la escuela estudiando

Serena estaba molesta y Miki y los demás lo notaron

_ Habla Miki espero tu explicación

Miki no hablo, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Serena cálmate, ella te contara todo, si sigues comportándote así – _decía Darién poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella para que se tranquilizara_

_ Está bien, solo quiero saber porque te escapaste de la escuela

Me fui a trabajar – _saliéndole por fin las lágrimas contenidas_

_ A trabajar, Miki yo te dije…

Se lo que dijiste, pero no quería que te enfermaras como se enfermó mi madre que solo trabajaba para alimentarme _– decía la niña llorando_

_ yo no voy a enfermar Miki, por eso no te preocupes

Claro que si trabajas para mantenerme, darme una buena educación y para que nada me falte a pesar que no soy nada tuyo y me cuidas demasiado, además dejaste la academia de arte, porque ya no tenias con que pagarla, solo por mí – _decía la niña llorando sin cesar _

Miki mi niña, a pesar de que no llevemos la misma sangre somos hermanas de corazón y yo quiero que seas muy feliz – _decía Serena abrazando con fuerza a Miki_

El corazón de Darien expresaba una sensación de tristeza y felicidad al saber que hay gente en el mundo que puede ayudar a otros

Mina y la abuela se llevaron a Miki para que coma dejando a Serena y Darien solos para que hablaran

Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana – _decía Serena limpiándose algunas lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro_

Es una suerte que la haya encontrado en ese instante y dime conociste a la mamá de Miki – _preguntaba Darién_

No, no la conocí Miki me contó que su madre enfermo gravemente y ella empezó a trabajar para comprar las medicinas _– decía Serena recordando lo que Miki le había dicho_

_ y su padre

_ Miki me dijo que murió…no habla mucho de él y no le he preguntado más

_ ¿cómo la conociste?

Fue en un día lluvioso, yo estaba muy triste ese día y mente estaba una sola cosa acabar con mi vida, pero en ese momento debajo de un puente en donde me iba arrojar escuche las voces de unos niños parecían que estaban peleando a si que baje a ver y me encontré a unos chicos de 13 años tratando de sacar alguien de una caja y esa era Miki

Recordando

Sal de allí mocosa esa es nuestra casa – _decía uno de los niños jalando a Miki del polo_

Eso no es cierto yo la construí y esta es mi casa _– decía la niña mientras se sostenía con fuerza de su caja_

En ese momento el niño la iba golpear cuando Serena detuvo su golpe

No te atrevas, no vez que es una niña indefensa, vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía – _amenazo Serena_

Los niños se fueron a la carrera. Serena abrazo a Miki y se dio cuenta que tenia fiebre así que se la llevo a un hospital para que la atendiera y estuvo con ella hasta que recupero el conocimiento

Fin del recuerdo

Después de estar cuidándola en el hospital decidí quedarme con ella y cuidarla como la hermana que nunca tuve ella es mi esperanza y fue mi luz en ese momento que la oscuridad me invadió y quiero que ella sea muy feliz Darién – _decía Serena mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo de sus rostro_

Darien la abrazo para consolarla, ahora entendía el por qué Serena la protegía tanto y el porque quiere que sea una gran profesional en un futuro lejano

_ Serena tú no estás sola porque tienes a Miki y me tienes a mi

Serena se sorprendió por lo dicho por Darien

_ Ahora Serena quiero que me escuches con atención quiero pedirte que tomes de nuevo tus clases de pintura en la academia de arte…

Pero Darién y el trabajo – _decía ella sorprendida_

_ Puedes hacerlo en la noche yo contratare un profesor particular para que te enseñe

_ Eso no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado

_ Tú le dijiste a Miki que era su obligación estudiar, ¿verdad?

_ Si

Ahora yo te digo lo mismo – decía el tomando su mano – es tu obligación estudiar arte y ser una gran artista

_ Gracias Darién, gracias por ayudarme

Ambos quedaron allí juntos abrazados sintiéndose seguros y a salvo junto, ambos sentía una alegría inmensa al tenerse cerca uno al otro y sentir la paz que se trasmitían

Serena le contó a Darien sobre la cinta que le llego a su escritorio y él le dijo que no se preocupe, que siga todo con normalidad para que ellos no sospechen y les pase información necesaria, hasta saber quiénes son.

_ Serena nunca lo dudes y siempre confía en mí

_ Igualmente Darién confía en mí siempre


End file.
